The One With The Cheesecake
by padme's sister
Summary: Yet another story from my JEDI series. This time, ObiWan and Padme become addicted to cheesecake and Anakin and Jar Jar can't agree on when it's ok to ditch your friend for a girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FRIENDS or Star Wars, although I wish I did. No copyright infringement was intended, just a bit of harmless fun.**

**Author note: This is just another idea I had once whilst watching another FRIENDS episode 'The one with all the Cheesecake'.Rachel and Obi-Wan just so reminded me of Padme and Obi-Wan, and Joey was a perfect Anakin! I appologise to all those who hate Jar Jar, he's actually the only one I could think of for Phoebe. But trust me, if Jar Jar had been like this in the films, I'm sure people would like him better! Oh and by the way, the opening credits do actually fit in with the theme of FRIENDS if you have it on in the background and sing along with it! **

**And just one more thing. I'm running out of ideas now for more episodes to convert, so why not submit a review telling me what your favourite episode is, and who knows, it might become another one of the hopefully popular 'J.E.D.I' series! Happy reading peeps!**

**Now on with the story...finally!**

At Obi-Wan and Mace's quarters in the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan was sitting at a table eating cheesecake. The box it came in was also sat on the table infront of him.

"Ohh. Mmm. " he said, taking another bite as Padme walked in and headed for the kitchen.

"Hi." she said.

"Hey, you have got to try this cheesecake." Obi-Wan offered a fork full to her but she shook her head.

"Oh, y'know I'm not that much of a sweet tooth. I-" she started but Obi-Wan put a forkful of the cheesecake in her mouth "-Wow. My God, so creamy. Oh my God, this is the best cheesecake I have ever had. Where did you get this?" She reached over to look at the label on the box.

Obi-Wan also looked at the box, "It was at the front door. When I got home. Somebody sent it to us." he said nervously.

"Obi-Wan, this is not addressed to you. This is addressed to Shaak Ti downstairs." she read the label then looked up and gasped "Thief!"

"I—no!" Obi-Wan protested. "I didn't read the box before I opened it. And you can't return a box after you've opened the box."

"Why not?"

"Because it's too delicious." he said, taking another bite.

"Obi-Wan, you stole this cheesecake. That is wrong."

"No-no-no! It is going to be okay, because Shaak Ti is gonna send away for a free one and that way we **all** win! The only losers are the big cheesecake company..." he reads the label "Momma's Little Bakery." He paused. "I feel terrible, I'm a horrible, horrible, horrible person."

"Oh, I'm sorry what?" Padme said as she swallowed the bite she had just taken.

**"So no one told you life was gonna be this way! (sabers clash)**

**Your jobs unnecessary,**

**The Galaxies a pain**

**It's like your always stuck in second gear**

**Well it hasn't been your day, **

**Your week, **

**Your Maceth, **

**Or even your year,**

**But they'll be there for you, **

**When the planets start to fall**

**They'll be there for you, **

**Coz you've needed them before**

**They'll be there for you,**

**Coz you need them, it's true."**

**(Sung by Cody and the Clones)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And just one more thing. I'm running out of ideas now for more episodes to convert, so why not submit a review telling me what your favourite episode is, and who knows, it might become another one of the hopefully popular 'J.E.D.I' series! Happy reading peeps!**

Later that morning, everyone except Padme was at the Jedi temple library

"All right, I should get going, big day a work." Anakin said, pulling on his cloak. "You know, they're interogating Nute Gunray today, and they want me to be there because so far he's claimed he's brain dead, but I know he's not."

"So…" Obi-Wan said, raising his eyebrows.

"Ah-ah-ah Mr. Smartie Pants, it's just Nute that's not brain dead." Anakin said, trying to sound smart. Obi-Wan just stared at him in total confusion. Anakinturned to Jar Jar "Hey, so JJ, we still on for tonight?"

"Absolutely!"

"I'll see you at 8:00."

"Okay." Jar Jar agreed so Anakin left.

"Oh, what's at 8:00?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"Oh, messa has dinner plans with Anakin. Wessa gets together about once a Month to discuss the rest of yous guys."

"Wow, did not know that! May say I how lovely you look today?" Yoda added and Jar Jar smiled.

"Duly noted." Jar Jar added.

"Thanks." Yoda said and watched as Jar Jar got up to choose another book.


	3. Chapter 3

**And another thing, I know I've done it in the past, but I can't seem to get Yoda to say stuff round the wrong way, so from now on, he's going to speak normally and you will just have to imagine!**

Back at Anakin and Padme's, Mace, Obi-Wan, Padme, and Yoda were playing _Forceopoly_ as Jar Jar entered angrily.

"Anakin Lucas Skywalker are youssa home yet!" he bellowed.

"Umm, I think he's still out. What's wrong?" Padme asked as she moved her little silver Naboo Palace three spaces.

"Well, I'll tell you Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker, messa had plans with Anakin tonight and he left me this note." Jar Jar snapped, handing a note to Padme.

"JJ, can't make it, got a date. Talk to you later. Big Daddy." Padme read the note out loud then laughed "Big Daddy?"

"Oh that's a nickname we were trying out." Jar Jar blushed slightly.

"Hey, y'know what nickname never caught on? The Yoda-Tron!" Yoda said, but Mace shook his head in disgust and moved his hairdryer two spaces. (why Mace has a hairdryer is anybody's guess!)

"Hey!" Anakin said, coming through the door.

"Oh! Here's Anakin Lucas!" Jar Jar said, storming over to him.

"Oh-Wha-Ho! What are you middle naming me for! I left you a note!" Anakin protested.

"So what! That doesn't give youssa the right to ditch me!"

"Hey, you can cancel plans with friends if there is the possibility for love!"

"Jar Jar he's right, that is the rule." Mace added.

"Messa don't accept this rule. When messa make plans, messa expecten yous to show up. Okay, messa can't just be a way to kill time 'til youssa meet someone better! Y'know boyfriends and girlfriends come and go, but this..." Motions to their frindship "is for life!"

"I agree." Padme chirped in.

"Why are you mad?" Anakin turned to her.

"Well I wasn't until a moment ago when you mentioned 'love' with another woman."

"So?"

"Does our marriage mean nothing to you?...Don't answer!" she snapped when Anakin was about to open his mouth.

"Wow! I'm so sorry; I had no idea it would bother you both this much." Anakin appologised.

"Well, it does." Jar Jar snapped.

"Okay, can I-can I make it up to you? Huh? I'm sorry." He hugged Jar Jar "How about uh, dinner tomorrow night! I'll pay for myself?"

"Okay, you wore messa down." Jar Jar agreed.

"And as for you, my darling wife..." he turned to Padme but she had turned her back to him. He decided it was best to leave it for a while.

"Hey Ani, while you're over there how about another beer for the Yoda-Tron?" Yoda asked.

"The Yoda-Tron? Is that back!" Anakin asked, looking horrified, and turning to Obi-Wan who shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: I'm so glad you guys like these stories! I've been watching a load of friends episodes and noting down a few more potential stories, so watch this space. As for this one, well it's almost the end, but not yet!**

Later on at Mace and Obi-Wan's, Padme went in looking for Mace, only to find Obi-Wan staring at another cheesecake box.

"Hi!" She said, walking over to the table.

"Another cheesecake came! They delivered it to the wrong address again!" Obi-Wan said, his eyes never leaving the box.

"So just bring it back downstairs, what's the problem?" Padme asked.

"I can't seem to say goodbye." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Are you serious! Obi-Wan, we ate an entire cheesecake two days ago and you want more?" Padme insisted.

"Well I've forgotten what it tastes like okay!" Obi-Wan moaned.

"It was cheesecake. It was fine. It had a buttery, crumbly, graham cracker crust, with a very rich yet light, cream cheese filling…Wow! My whole mouth just filled with saliva!" Padme said.

Obi-Wan closed the box. "Y'know what? Forget it! **We** are just hungry! We have not had lunch! We are just light-headed! So let us go out and have lunch and forget about the cheesecake."

"Yeah and we'll drop it off downstairs so that we're not tempted." Padme added.

"Good idea. Where do you want to go to lunch?" Obi-Wan asked, taking the box as they headed for the door.

"Momma's Little Bakery, Theed, Naboo," Padme said, remembering the address on the label.

oOo

At the Jedi Temple, Mace and Anakin were sitting in the library and Anakin was reading a holo-newspaper.

"Awww! Sifo Dias died," Anakin said, as he read the obituaries.

"Anakin, that paper's like ten years old!" Mace replied.

"Aw! Does that mean the _Dex's Diner's _sale is over!" Anakin said in dissapointment, screwing up the voucher that he had torn out to use.

oOo

In the Lobby of Obi-Wan and Mace's building, Obi-Wan and Padme were returning from lunch.

"Well, thank you for lunch," Obi-Wan said to Padme.

"What? Wait a minute, I didn't pay, I thought you paid!"

"So apparently we just don't pay for food anymore," Obi-Wan grinned. Padme laughed, then Obi-Wan noticed something. "Do you see what I see?" he asked her.

Padme gasped. "Its still there!" she cried as she spotted the cheesecake they had returned earlier. It was still lying in front of Shaak Ti's door.

"Shaak Ti must be out," Obi-Wan guessed as they moved closer to it.

"She could be out of town. Maybe she'll be gone for months?" Padme suggested.

"By then, the cheesecake may have gone bad. We don't want her to come back to bad cheesecake," Obi-Wan replied.

"No that could kill her."

"Well, we don't want that."

"No so we're protecting her," Padme said, justifying their next move and making it sound like they were about to do a good thing.

"We should take it," Obi-Wan read her mind.

"But we should move quick."

"Why?"

"Because I think I just heard her moving around in there."

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Obi-Wan cried as Padme grabbed the cheesecake and they took off upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Anakin and Padme's, Padme and Obi-Wan were eating the cheesecake right out of the box, having moved to Padme's appartment after feeling guilty about eating the cheesecake in the same building as Shaak Ti.

"Oh my God! That is so good!" Padme said as she took a bite.

"I'm full, and yet I know if I stop eating this, I'll regret it," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Hey!" Anakin entered. "What you got there?" he said, spotting Padme trying to hide the cheesecake in the microwave.

"Oh it's umm, it's tofu cake. Do you want some?" Padme quickly said, knowing full well that Anakin hated tofu cake. Anakin made a disgusted noise and headed for his room, whilst Obi-Wan followed him in.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked his friend.

"Huh? Uh…" Anakin started taking off his pants.

"Dude! Dude!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, motioning that Anakin should pull up his pants.

"Oh!" Anakin pulled up his pants. "Sorry. Uh, I've got those plans with Jar Jar, why?"

"Oh really? Uh, Mace said he had a date at 9."

"What! Tonight!"

"That's what Mace said."

"After he gave me that big speech! He goes and makes a date with a girl on the same night he has plans with me? I think he's trying to pull a fast one on Big Daddy!"


	6. Chapter 6

At the _Iridium_ Restaurant on Coruscant, Jar Jar and Anakin were looking at the menus as the waitress came to take their order.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The droid waitress asked them.

"Yes! Messa will have the green salad, umm the house salad, and water's fine," Jar Jar said hurriedly.

"Okay," The waitress jotted his order down and turned to Anakin. "And for you sir?"

"Yeah, this slow roasted bantha, just how slow are we talkin' here?"

"It's uh, it's already been roasted," The waitress replied.

"Ohh, then no. Maybe I should hear those specials again."

"Oh Anakin, we've heard the specials three times! Okay? There's prime rib, grilled sarlac, and a very special rancor ravioli!" Jar Jar cried as he grabbed his menu and handed it to the waitress.

"Actually we're out of the rancor ravioli," the waitress said as she tucked Anakin's menu under her arm.

"Oh well, that changes everything!" Anakin sighed, grabbing his menu and starting to look at it again. The waitress left and Anakin peered over the top at Jar Jar "Y'know what JJ?"

"Huh?"

"You were right before. I mean, friends are so important."

Jar Jar checked his watch "Yeah, Messa very wise. Messa know."

"Y'know what I really want?" Anakin added.

"What?"

"Is to have a long, long talk. Y'know? Get Anakin out on the open road and really open him up," Anakin had to try and hide the smile at the look of horror on Jar Jar's face.

"Any progress?" the waitress asked

"Yes! I will have the rancor ravioli."

"God Anakin, this is taking forever!" Jar Jar complained.

"What's the rush? What?" Anakin asked, hiding the fact that he already knew.

"W-w—Messa just—it's that—Messa have—y'know messa have-messa have an appointment. And it's very important," Jar Jar stuttered over his response.

**"**Whoa-whoa, what is it?"

"Well… It's a date."

"A date! No, no JJ you-you must be mistaken, because I know you wouldn't schedule a date on the same night you have plans with a friend!"

"Come on Anakin, don't make messa feel badly about this."

"No, I'm gonna! That's right! Yeah, you made me feel really guilty about goin' out with that girl! Like-like-like I did something terrible to you! And now JJ, you're doing the same thing!"

"That—It's not the same thing! This is **totally** different! This is with Jee Jee! Remember Jee Jee, the scientist gungan girl? Okay, she's very special to messa."

"Okay, well my girl from the other night was special. She was a scientist too!"

"She was?"

"Well, she graduated from high school!"

"Okay, whatever. Y'know what? Messa don't have time have time to convince you because she's only here for four hours, and messa gonna go see her!" Jar Jar got up and left.

"Fine!"

"Yeah!" Jar Jar called over his shoulder.

"Fine!"

"Yeah!"

Anakin turned angrily to the waitress droid. "What are you still doin' here! I told you, rancor ravioli!"


	7. Chapter 7

At Anakin and Padme's, Padme was eating the cheesecake as Obi-Wan entered and caught her in the act.

"Are you eating the cheesecake without me!" he demanded.

Padme had a mouthfull, so she just said "Mm-mmm," and nodded no.

"I will give you a hundred credits to whistle right now," Obi-Wan said suspiciously. Padme tried to whistle but only ended up blowing little chunks of cheesecake out of her mouth instead.

"How can you eat the cheesecake without me!" Obi-Wan snapped.

"Oh, what are you going to do! Are you gonna go run tell Mace! Are you gonna tell Anakin! No! Because then you will have to tell them what we did! We are desert stealers! We are living outside the law!" Padme cried.

"Y'know what? I don't trust you with this cake anymore! And I got it first, and I'm takin' it back!" Obi-Wan grabbed the cheesecake and headed for his apartment.

"What! What!" Padme ran after him.

"Oh yes!" Obi-Wan called over his shoulder.

"Wait a minute!"

"Oh yes!"

**"**Oh no-no-no-no-no, no you don't!" Padme cried as she chased him.

They at last reached Obi-Wan and Mace's appartment.

"Oh yes! Oh yes!" Obi-Wan was still calling to her.

"You think I trust you with it! No! We're gonna split it! You take half and I take half!" Padme reasoned.

"Well that's not fair, you've already had some!"

"What? Oh, well then y'know what? I think Mace would be very interested to know that you called his cheesecake dry and mealy."

"What do we **use** to split it?" Obi-Wan asked searching around the kitchen.

"Okay!" Padme grabbed a knife and cut it in half. "All right, pick a half."

Obi-Wan bent close to the cheesecake and examined it. "Okay well, this side looks bigger. Uh… There's more crust on this side. Y'know? So, maybe if I measured…"

"Oh for God sake just pick a piece!"

"All right, I'll pick that one," Obi-Wan pointed to half.

"That's also the smaller piece," Padme said in satisfaction as she put the piece onto a plate. "Okay, there you go. Enjoy your half my friend, but that is it. No sharing. No switching, and don't come crying to me if **you** eat your piece too fast."

As she was saying this, she backed out the door. When she finished, she turned around to return to her place, stumbled and dropped the cheesecake on the floor. "Oh!"

"Ohhh!" Obi-Wan appeared beside her, gloating and holding his piece.

"Okay, you gotta give me some of your piece," Padme demanded.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-no! No! No switching! No sharing, and don't come crying to me! Ha-ha-ha! I may just sit here and have my cake all day! Just sit here in the hallway and eat my…" Padme knocked the plate from his hand and it fell on the floor.

That process left just the forkful Obi-Wan had and Padme started to go after that little bit as Obi-Wan retreated into his apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

In the hallway a little later, Obi-Wan and Padme were on their knees with forks trying to salvage what they could of the cheesecake off of the floor.

"Oh! Yay! Look! There's a piece that doesn't have floor on it!" Padme said, stabbing at it.

"Stick to your side!" Obi-Wan cried, pushing her hand away and scooping it onto his own fork.

"Hey, come on now!" Padme protested.

Anakin finished climbing the stairs and raised his eyebrows when he saw them. Obi-Wan and Padme both stopped and looked up at him guiltily as he stood tapping his foot. Then he sat down on the step.

"All right, what are we havin'?" he asked, pulling out a fork from his cloak and digging in.

**End**


End file.
